A light wavefront can be shaped by optical components, such as lenses and prisms, as well as diffractive elements, such as gratings and holograms, relying on gradual phase changes accumulated along the optical path. This approach is generalized in transformation optics, which utilizes meta-materials to bend light in unusual ways, achieving such phenomena as negative refraction, sub-wavelength-focusing, and cloaking.